


Scironex' Shitfics

by Scironex



Category: Owlboy (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9434789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scironex/pseuds/Scironex
Summary: I decided to write a story using events fed to me by other people. It's like improv, but for fanfiction!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Owlboy, after the endgame. Spoilers abound.

There was a cold silence permeating the graveyard. Otus, Geddy, and Alphonse stood, year-old desolation eating at them. A year. It had been a year since four had been reduced to three. It wasn’t glorious or ceremonious or even something to be remarked upon. It was one of the rocks that hadn’t quite fallen from the Anti-Hex. Not even a large one. Just big enough to hit the poor spider in just the wrong spot of the head.  
“Masters Geddy and Otus… I think it’s time we-” A shifting noise interrupted the ex-pirate. The earth in front of them cracked, twisted, and a black figure rose. Geddy screamed, and Otus didn’t. Alphonse had half a mind to pull out his musket, concern overriding fear.  
“Hey guys!” A familiar antenna’d head was sticking out of the ground.  
“Master Twig?”  
“Yo. Uh. Mind helping me up here?”  
Alphonse, always the most mature, was the fastest to respond, bringing the spider’s arms up with a single, solid pull.  
“Thanks!,” he says, brushing dirt and grit off his very not-dead body. “So what’d I miss?”  
“Twig?! You… You were dead! For a year!”  
“Oh. Yeah, sorry about that.”  
Geddy, for once, was the silent one, as a metal gauntleted fist was driven into the black spider’s stomach as a raptorous scream rent the air. Twig flew backwards, tumbling across the ground. It was a full second before he’d gathered himself enough to look back…  
...and see a small brown Owl bent forward from the punch that had just connected with him. “O-otus,” he said, hoarsely. The smallest member turned upwards and everyone noticed the a teary shine on his face. His hand shook along with his breath.  
He wasn’t sure how he felt. There was happiness for his friend returning, but… but he’d been dead to them, and now he comes back and acts like it was nothing?! A furious tweeting filled the air. Lesser men could and had laughed at the display, but nobody here could take it as anything but grim.  
Otus had grieved for months. All that time, all that pain, for a sum total of absolutely zero. Breathing hurt. Standing was out of the question. The brown Owl didn’t even realize he was on his knees until Geddy had to bend down to put a hand on his shoulder.  
“O-otus? What’s wrong?”  
“I- S-sorry?” Twig struggled out two words.  
It didn’t matter. Otus hurt too much at this point to be angry.  
“Otus, c’mon. You know what this means?”  
The Owl looked up, confused.  
“Twig isn’t the only stoppable member of the team anymore! Alphonse has been alive for thousands of years! I made it through the Army! You survived Asio! And now, Twig came back from the dead!  
“We’re now the Unstoppable double duo!”  
Twig shot a nervous grimace, but Otus stood up. He was smiling. The breathless spider sighed in relief. Well. Metaphorically.  
Geddy’s a good man.


End file.
